Aliens Vs Predator: War
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: A lone Predator crash lands in the sleepy town of Bailey city. He is on a mission to destroy a hive of Aliens before they decimate the world. But will he succeed?


Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens Vs Predator, Predator, or Aliens, though I wish I did. I do however, own Fang, Zach, Carly, DJ, Alissa, Sheryl, Mr. and Mrs. Martin, Mrs. Winch, Turner, Doug the Dog, Percy, and Angel Cafe.

Anyway, here it is! My debut story on FF! I wrote this and uploaded it on my Netbook, so I couldn't add seperate chapters. Sorry! PLEASE LEAVEREVIEWS! I live off reviews! I promise I will love you no matter what you put!

Aliens vs Predator: War

By

Predy96

Prologue

In the black void we call space, there is noone there to help you find your way back home if you're lost. There is noone there to comfort your soul when it is tormented. And there is noone there to say "Hush. There is nothing to be frightened of." Because in the black void of space...you're on your own.

Chapter 1

The alarm klaxon screetched its nerve-wracking warning as the man stumbled in the metal hallway. The emergency lights were on, and their eery red glow washed over the terrified man as beads of sweat dripped on his forehead. He regretted ever coming on this mission. Now all things were going to hell faster than the devil does when fleeing God. He wiped the sweat from his brow and started running again. He turned a corner. Dead end. The hull of the space tanker creaked loudly. The lights flickered, but stayed on. The man ran again. Turned another corner. Another dead end. The man turned around and ran down another hall. Yes! A door! He hurried towards it.

SHLLOP!

He looked down at the floor. Slime. From?...

The man heard a faint hissing sound coming from...the ceiling? He looked up.

No.

The walls?

No.

Wait!

The man squinted slightly and touched the wall. Slime. The wall was bumpy and grooved. He felt something wet dripping on his shoulder. He touched it and almost puked. More slime. Did he dare look up? Suddenly, he heard a distinct and almost just as terrifying sound. The rapid clicking of the armored ones. He spun around just in time to see the armored one appear in a flurry of electricity. The blue light illuminated the room and the creature. The creature extended his arms out beside his body. On his left hand extended a pair of bloody blades. In his right, in the same manner as the beast itself, appeared a huge axe-headed spear.

The Predator roared, and the man sunk to his knees. The hissing noise grew louder...and closer. The man ignored his mind, which was telling him not to turn around, and did. In front of him was a creature even more terrifying than the armored one. An Alien. Slime dripped from its fanged, crested, eyeless head, while it hissed loudly. It opened its mouth, and out shot a second pair of jaws. He didn't even get a chance to scream.

Nine years later...

Zachary Martin had had it with his younger brother, Wess. Wess had just turned six the day before, and had also spilled paint all over Zach's homework. Now Zach would get in trouble at school for turning in ruined homework. Zach was in twelfth grade, and his teachers were hard on him. He pulled into Jefferson High School's parking lot and cut the engine to his Chevy. He pulled out his ruined chemistry homework and groaned.

"Mrs. Winch is going to kill me!" he said.

He banged his head on his steering wheel and placed his homework back in his bookbag. Zach sighed again and opened the car door to get out. As he stepped out of the car, he saw a police car pass the school. The lights were on. Two more followed it. Zach saw a fellow student and hurried over to her. It was Carly Veeras, the captain of the school's cheerleading squad.

"Hey," said Zach. He noticed she was in her cheerleader uniform."Practice today?"

She turned and looked at him. "Yeah."

Zach got right to the point. "Did you see the police go by?"

Carly nodded.

Zach asked, "What do you think was up?"

Carly looked surprised.

"Didn't you hear? An old lady found Old Man Kurt all slashed up and mutilated in his house the other day! Nobody knows what happened, except that there was a lot of blood everywhere." Carly shuddered.

Zach looked appalled. "What?"

Carly nodded solumnly. "It's true."

"And they're still looking?" Zach asked as they headed into the school.

"Yeah, but Daddy says it's all just a bunch of bullcrap."

Zach looked at her.

She noticed, and laughed. "His words, not mine."

Zach nodded.

But he was more preoccupied with the mutilation of Old Man Kurt to really care about what Carly's father thought.

Chapter 2

Lunch that day was pepperoni pizza and tater tots with mashed potatoes. Zach loved pepperoni pizza, but he kept thinking about Carly had told him about Kurt's death. He finished his pizza and dumped the waste, then headed for chemistry. He had accepted the fact that the teacher was going to chew him out for his ruined homework, and walked dejectedly to the classroom. All of the students were there except him and Carly. He was about to enter the classroom when he bumped into someone. It was Carly.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Carly, as she ran into Zach. She rubbed her chest where she had bumped him. Zach rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your shoulder?"  
"Nah. It's alright. You can go in first."  
"Thanks. Hey, do you want to go someplace to eat is, if your not busy."  
Zach just stood there, staring at her. What should he say? He was just asked out by a cheerleader! No. Not just a cheerleader. Captain of the cheerleaders!  
"Uh-well-uh-s-sure. What t-time?"  
"How's seven?"  
"Seven's great. Seven's swell. I-I got to sit down," he said.  
Carly giggled and opened the door. She helped Zach in and led him to his seat, which was right across from hers. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. Carly's friends were looking at her as she helped him down.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked a black girl.  
"I just asked him out," Carly explained. She and her friends giggled like mad.

Then the teacher came in. Mrs. Winch was not known for her kindness, and she was a very strict woman. She did not accept any foolishness of any kind, and always required the best of behavior. She only accepted top notch work from her students. The moment Mrs. Winch entered, all the laughter and talk died down, and Carly sat in her seat.  
"Homework," said Mrs. Winch. All the students passed up their work for Mrs. Winch to grade. She looked at Zach's work and then looked at Zach.  
"Zach Martin, what is the meaning of this mess you have handed in?"  
She walked over to Zach's desk and handed back his paper. Zach said nothing.  
"I'm waiting, Mister Martin."  
Zach looked at Carly for help, but she just gave him pained look and nodded. Zach looked back at the teacher and spoke.  
"My-my brother...spilled paint on it."  
Somebody sniggered.  
"And why did your brother have it?"  
"I-I don't know, ma'am." Zach looked at his paper.  
"You know I do not accept work like this. I have no choice-I have to fail you."  
Zach's heart sank. "Yes, ma'am."  
Carly spoke up. "You can't do that!"  
Mrs. Winch glared at her. "Watch your tone, young lady, or you will fail, too!"  
Carly gasped and glared back. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're being totally unfair with Zach. It's not his fault his brother took his homework! Give him another chance!...Please."  
Carly looked at her knees. Zach stared at Carly. Mrs. Winch looked backand forth from Carly and Zach...  
"Fine. One more day. If I don't have a replacement in my hands tomorrow, you get a zero!"  
Zach sighed in relief and looked at Carly gratefully. Carly looked at Zach and grinned. Then winked.

That night, Zach put up his new homework in a safe place and started to get ready for his date. He put on clean clothes, and brushed his hair. The doorbell rang and his mom answered. He could hear his parents greet Carly as he finished getting ready. Five minutes later, he was downstairs. Carly and his parents were laughing about something. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Carly. She was wearing a red silk dress with no sleeves or neck that stopped just short of her knees. Around her neck was a silvery necklace. She had her hair down and straightened. Carly looked towards Zach and smiled. She stood up and twirled once.  
"How do I look?"  
"Beautiful."  
"Thanks."  
Zach looked at his parents.  
"We'll be going now."  
Zach's mom stood up and hugged him.  
"Don't be out too late. That maniac is still loose."  
"Don't worry, mom! We'll be careful."  
With that, Zach and Carly left the house.

Chapter 3

Elsewhere...

The Predator's space ship crash landed off the limits of Bailey City. The hatch opened in a haze of grey smoke that shadowed the figure that stepped out. The Predator was seven and a half feet tall, with body armor that added the illusion of greater height. The creature's name was Fang, and he was on a mission. One week ago, he had recieved orders to investigate a strange disturbance in the number of Alien hives in the Predator hunting grounds. He and six others had taken down the hives, but at the cost of the lives of the other six. He was the only surivor, and he had chased many other Aliens here to Earth. Fang reached into his shuttle and withdrew a huge spear and a bag of supplies, then opened his wrist gauntlet and typed:-_/\||-^'/^  
There was beep, and the Predator ran away from the crashed ship, which exploded several seconds later. Now he could get back to his job.

Angel Cafè...

Zach helped Carly into her seat and then sat down in front of her. All around them, waitresses bustled about in angel outfits, serving food, while the waiters went with the halo alone. A Hispanic waiter approached their table.  
"Welcome to the Angel Cafè! How may I be of service tonight?" he greeted.  
Zach looked at his menu untl he found something that pleased him.  
"I'll have the rib-eyed steak and Doctor Thunder with lots of steak sauce."  
The waiter wrote something down and looked towards Carly.  
"Just a salad and some water," she said.  
The waiter wrote her order and put away his notepad.  
"Your orders will be here soon," he said, and left their table. Silence crept on the two's table when he left. Carly finally broke it.  
"So, you managed to picked a pretty lavish place to eat, don't you think?" she said.  
Zach looked at her, then realized that she had spoken.  
"Oh! If you don't like it, we can leave!" he said.  
"What? No, no! It's just...how are you going to pay for this?" she said.  
"I get pretty decent pay at my job, and I do work for other people in my neighbor-hood."  
Carly seemed impressed. Keep this up, and he might have a shot at another date! Carly rested her chin on her hands and leaned forward.  
"What kind of jobs? Come on, fill me in!" she pressed.  
"Ah, you know, just small stuff. Cutting grass, pulling weeds, working gardens, stuff like that."  
"Oh."  
She didn't look it, but Zach could tell she was impressed. He looked out the window and thought he saw something move. He lifted the shade and squinted into the darkness. Yes. There was definitely something out there, and it wasn't an animal looked out, too.  
"What is it, Zach? What do you see?"  
Zach shushed her and told her to get down back in her seat. He looked back outside for a moment more then filled her in.  
"There was something out there. In the bushes. I think it saw me."  
Just then, the waiter returned with their orders.  
"Enjoy your food, and have a great time here," he said.  
With that, he left to take more orders. Carly leaned in to talk more privately.  
"Do you-do you think it may have been Old Man Kurt's killer?" she whispered fearfully.  
Zach could only shake his head. After that, they finished their dinner in silence, looking out the window every few minutes to check if the figure was still there.

It was late when Zach and Carly exited the cafè to go home. They were halfway to Zach's car when he put his arm to stop Carly.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Hush. Listen," he said. They both listened for whatever had caused Zach to stop her. Sure enough, they could both hear hear a hissing sound coming from nearby. A tall spruce tree rustled menacingly, causing leaves to fall. The hissing got louder. Zach got a rock, and weighed it in his hand. He was not a very good shot, but he hoped this worked.  
"Carly, when I say 'go', you run as fast as you can to my car. Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
Carly's voice shook slightly from fear, and she took Zach's hand for reassurance. Zach squeezed it.  
"GO!"  
Carly ran as he threw the rock at the tree. He followed her as a heavy object hit the ground behind him. Carly was just locking her side of the door when he burst in. He cranked the car, but all he got was a weak sputter.  
"No! No, no!" he yelled, as the car refused to turn over.  
Carly looke through her door and screamed.  
"Zach! It's headed our way!"  
Zach looked up, and almost screamed, too. For, headed in their direction, was the Alien Zach had hit with a rock.

Chapter 4

Carly's screams got so loud that Zach could hardly think. He tried to crank the car several more times, and finally got it to start. He shifted into reverse and smacked into the monster head on. Carly squealed in terror when the thing got up.  
"Forward, Zach! Forward!" she screamed when the Alien attacked the rear windshield. He did not have to be told twice, and sped forward so fast, the creature flew into a lightpole. Zach sped toward it as it wa getting up, and smashed into it, crushing the lower body flat. Zach saw blood spurt onto the groud and sizzle. Acid. He reversed to protect his engine from getting eaten through. The Alien lay on the ground in a heap. Carly clutched his arm like it was her life line.  
"Is it...?  
"Only one way to see, isn't there?" he replied.  
Carly whimpered and looked at him. He lifted her chin and smiled.  
"I'll be okay."  
To prove his point, he reached into the back and took out a crowbar.  
"See this? If that thing gets up, I'll bash its brains out! Pow!"  
Carly looked at Zach, then at the crowbar, then at the Alien, then at Zach again. Suddenly, she grabbed Zach by the shirt, and planted a sloppy, wet one on his lips. Literally. She kissed him long and wet, before releasing him.  
"Just come back," she said.  
"I will," he stated, then got out of the car.

The asphalt was sizzling and smoking where the crushed body of the Alien lay. It smelled of sulpher and rotten eggs under the lightpole. The acid must've eaten right through the wiring, because the light flickered off with a ZAP! Luckily, the car's headlights were on, so he got a good look at the beast he had just hit.  
"What the heck are you?" he whispered, as he prodded the thing with his crowbar. He pushed the Alien over and almost backed into the bubbling acid blood before he regained his balance. In the car, Carly gasped. He lifted his arms to tell her he was okay. The cause for his fright lay in the face of the creature. The Alien had no eyes, but it did have two sets of mouths, and drooled sticky slime. Zach prodded the Alien once more to be sure it was dead. He turned back to Carly.  
"Looks dead enough!"  
Suddenly, her face contorted to one of horror, and Zach turne around to the Alien rise up behind him. He yelled and slammed the crowbar into the side of its head. It fell sideways with a screetch. Zach went own with it, beating it to where acid spewed all over the pavement. Some got on his shirt, an he was forced to rip it off, leaving his bare chest. He got back in the car with Carly. He was breathing heavily. "Let's go," he said.  
Carly nodded silently, mor terrified than before. Zach extended an arm, and Carly sunk into his hug, sobbing in fear. He was terrified, too, but did not show it for Carly's sake. That thing was dead. That's all that mattered now.

Chapter 5

It was almost two in the morning when Zach pulled into his driveway. He had decided that Carly would stay over at his house, where he could protect her watch over her. They hadn't had time to stop by her house and get her things, and he was three hours over curfew. He was in for it as it was. He kept her close to him so she would feel safer. He could feel her trembling against his body, and wondered what he must feel like to her. He was scared, but he tried not to show it. They walked in the house, and he tried to head to his room quietly. No so luck. His parents had noticed.  
"You're late."  
His mom stood up and walked over to him.  
"I know, and I'm really sorry. But we were attacked by something."  
"Nice try, young man, but I-what did you just say?"  
Zach and his dad helped Carly get seated as his mother made coffee for them all. When his parents were settled, he relayed the story to them, including the part where he saw the face in the bushes, to the crowbar attack in the parking lot.  
"Seems like you two had a pretty eventful night. And the attack explains why you don't have a shirt on," his father said.  
"Okay, George, that's enough. These two have had a rough night, and need rest. Now off to bed, both of you!"  
His mother shooed them off to bed and sat back down to talk to his father, who was watching a Raiders game.

Zach showed Carly to his room, where she would be sleeping in his bed. He had a fouton in there as well, and he would sleep on that. He pulled it out, with not much difficulty, and handed Carly an extra large tee and his old pajama pants she could wear.  
"Sorry, but it's all I got," he said, and he really meant it.  
"It's okay. What I usually wear to bed anyway is just a plain ol' tee shirt and my undies," Carly said cheerfully. She laughed when Zach blushed and looked away uncomfortably. "Hey, Mr. Alien Killer, you're gonna have to get used to that if I'm gonna start spending the night here! Now come here. I need you to unzip this for me."  
Carly turned around and Zach unzipped her dress for her. He wished Carly could have been spending the night here under different circumstances, but it was better than nothing.  
"Okay, turn around."  
He did as he was told, and turned around until she had the tee on. When she did, she spun him around and started to kiss him. Carly, captain of the school cheer squad, wanted to kiss him, Zach, who was just barely scraping along in chemistry. But, then again, he had killed a monster and saved her life twice in one night! He allowed her to kiss him, and enjoyed it very much. Her hair smelled like roses in spring time, and her perfume was...intoxicating. Then she broke the kiss. Zach moaned. Carly giggled. He liked when she giggled.  
"Later, my monster killer!"

Zach grinned and watched her get in his bed and under the blankets. He soon knew why: His mom was coming. He got out his laptop and started searching for nothing in particular when she came in.  
"Lights out in one hour, okay?" she said.  
"Okay," they responded in unison. Zach's mom nodded her approval and closed the door softly behind her as she left. The minute she was gone, Carly patted the spot next to her on the bed, and Zach climbed up next to her-above the blankets of course.  
"I'm still too scared without my big strong monster killer here by side," she simpered. Zach grinned down at her and she kissed him again, just as long and wet as in the car. And he kissed her back, kissing Carly passionately...  
"Stop," Carly said.  
Zach moved back to his original position.  
"Sorry. I-"  
Then he was staring, horror-struck, at the window. It couldn't be-he had killed it! But there it was, the Alien he had beaten to a pulp with the crowbar!  
"Carly get down!" he shouted, as the Alien smashed through the window. He grabbed the first thing he could reach: his prized autographed electric guitar, and brought it down on the Alien's back with brute force. The monster shrieked in agony and fell to the floor. Carly screamed in terror as it landed in front of her. It reached up and grabbed her pajama pants. She screamed even louder and backed up. They tore off. The bedroom door flew open and Zach's parents were there, with his little brother, too.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! What is that thing?" screamed his mother.  
The Alien attempted to get back up, hissing in fury as it did so.  
BWOMP! Zach smacked it again with the guitar, popping three strings as he did so, one of them smacking him in the face,and cutting deeply.  
"Aahh!"  
The Alien took that moment to grab his foot, and bring him crashing down to the floor. It jumped on top of him, screetching. It tried to impale him in the head with its second jaw, but missed. Zach hollered.  
"Dad! Don't just stand there! Do something!"  
"What?"  
"Anything! Just don't shoot it!"  
Zach looked around for a weapon of some sort, while dodging the creature's mouth. Finally, he found it.  
"Carly! Hand me that sword in the corner!"  
She raced to the corner of the room, and instead of giving the sword to Zach, shoved it right through the thing's head, up to the hilt. She pulled it out and did it again, and again, and again. The Alien keeled over dead, and Zach shoved it off of him. His parents stood there, terrified. Zach looked at Carly, who dropped the sword and gave him a hug.  
"Ain't nothing going to kill my boyfriend!" she said.  
"It's over," he said.  
"That was awesome!" said Wess. "Did you see that? The pretty girl killed it!"  
Nobody noticed the Predator in tree just outside the window.

Chapter 6

The Predator's heat vision enabled Fang to see clearly, but it did not let him see his prey, so he switched it to Green Sight Mode, and was satisfied to see that the Alien was dead. The creature's acid blood had already begun to erode through the floor of the one story house, and he could see the humans backing up. He had encountered humans before, and some were smarter than others, which did not surprise him. Every species had at least one member that was sensible. Fang leapt down from the tree and started hunting again. An ooman police car drove by, its lights flashing. Earlier that day, Fang had seen multiple cars of the same type, and each had led him to a grisly murder. Each one had the markings of what looked to be h'roushi'ii weapons, or Predator triple bladed spears. The sight of the bloody crime scenes would have made him sick, if he weren't desensitized to these kinds of things. Fang jumped into the air and landed on the police car with ease, not making a sound. His primary mission could wait. There was a rogue Predator on the loose.

Zach let go of Carly and looked at the dead Alien laying on the floor. He spat on the monster and the saliva sizzled.  
"What do we do with it?"asked his mother, shaking.  
Zach took the sword and lopped of the head of the Alien. He took a large basin and filled it with water, then submerged the head. Smoke rose and the water sizzled. He then got a large peg and nailed it into a board. Zach then shoved the Alien head onto it and mounted it onto his wall. He stepped back and admired his handiwork. He grabbed the Alien by its *cloac and called his father to him.  
"Help me drag this thing outside," he said.  
His father grabbed the Alien's arms and helped his son drag it out back. Thirty minutes later, Zach and his father traipsed back into the house, covered in sweat and dirt.  
"It was dirty job, but somebody had to do it," said his father, when his wife looked at him with disgust.  
"I suppose so," she said. "What's the time?"  
Zach checked his watch.  
"Nearly five," he said.

That day, school was let out early. Normally, the students would have rejoiced at the news, but today. The principal had been informed that one of the teachers had been brutally murdered by somebody-or something. Carly came over to Zach's house and they went to his room.  
"What's happening to this town?" she asked.  
"I don't know. This kind of thing just doesn't happen here," he replied.  
But it was.

*cloac-sting

Chapter 7

Fang ripped the manhole lid out of the ground and jumped in. His tracker had informed him that there was a presence down here. He was sure it was the rogue. Water dripped as he moved silently through the sewer. Several times he heard sounds and aimed his cannon at the disturbance, but they were just Earth mammals the size of his fist; not a real threat. He continued his search with no more interruption. He passed under many manholes where the weak rays of the Earth sun broke through in the early morning. He must hurry if he was to stop this rogue Predator and continue his primary mission. He came to a split. One went left, and one went right. Just then, he saw a figure down the right fork, and adjusted his vision settings. It was a Predator! It roared and sprinted down the tunnel away from him. He gave chase. It was several minutes later when he lost sight of the rogue. Fang moved through the sewage with caution. He must not give away his presence. The other one most likely activated its camoflauge system to blend in with its surroundings. Fang switched sight modes to try to detect the other Predator. He scanned the sewer around him slowly, checking all possible areas. Finally he found him. His opponent threw a javelin at him with great strength. Fang grabbed it before it could smash through his head and prepared to throw back, but he was gone. He roared his displeasure to the skies.

He continued his search in the dark sewer in silence. He encountered more rats, but did nothing. Several more times, he saw shadows move in front, and gave chase. Each time, it ended in failure. Finally, he thought to play the chasee, and hid in the blackness of a corner. Eventually, the rogue appeared, and began looking for his pursuer. He turned his back and Fang took his chance. He roared and leaped onto his back, knocking him to the ground, sewage splashing everywhere. The two Predators tussled, but neither could gain the advantage they needed to wipe the other off the face of existance. The rogue one kicked and Fang stumbled back, but quickly regained balace, and unsheathed his blades. He got in a fighting stance and kneeled slightly, his arms held slightly from his sides, and roared terrifically. He threw the javelin to the rogue, who grabbed it. He held it horizontilly, in front of front of him, and unsheathed the axe part as well. His wrist blades were already out. Fang waited for the rogue to make the first move. He did, leaping into the air and kicking Fang to the ground. He brought the spear down but Fang rolled out of harms way and knocked down the rogue with the back of his foot. They got up at the same time, and the rogue swung the javelin. Fang blocked it with his wrist blades, and sparks flew from the clash.

Above ground, that afternoon...

The afternoon breeze on Zach's face as he sat outside on his hammock with Carly by his side. Her head rested on his shoulder. It was a pretty morning, but neither enjoyed it much.  
"Will these muders ever stop?" asked Carly quietly.  
"I wish I knew the answer to that, Carly," said Zach. A red Sedan drove slowly by. A few seconds later, a white van pulled into the drive. Out stepped several of Zach's friends, with two girls and a dog. In all, there were five people. There names were Alissa, Sheryl, DJ, Turner, and Percy. The dog was a cocker spaniel named Doug. DJ was a black boy who was muscular and wore a shirt that said TEST ME. He led the group over to Zach and Carly.  
"'Sup, Zach?" asked DJ. He noticed Carly, and grinned. "You two together now?"  
"Yep," said Zach.  
DJ slapped Zach on the back good naturedly.  
"About time, bro! So, you heard about the teacher?" he asked seriously.  
Zach and Carly nodded silently.  
"Awful, isn't it?" said Alissa. She and Sheryl were both in cheerleader uniforms, and Zach guessed that they had been practicing. Dark clouds rolled over the sun, and distant thunder rumbled in the electrified air. DJ and the rest moved under the oak tree in case it rained. Zach didn't know why, but his hair was standing on end, and he felt uneasy, like something bad was coming. And soon.

The seven friends were talking about the attacks and what they thought was going to happen when lightning struck the asphalt, blowing chunks everywhere.  
"What the heck was that?" Turner shouted. As he said it, they heard a huge clap of thunder, and rain started falling. Minutes later, it was falling in torrents. Zach heard a sound coming from the road. He told his friends to shut up, and looked at the asphalt. There was a manhole in the middle of the street. That was where the sound was coming from. His gut told him not to advance, and he usually listened to his gut. Seconds later, the manhole flew off, and out leaped Fang and the rogue Predator! The two were lockeed in deadly combat. Fang grabbed the rogue's arms and smashed his foot into his chest, sending him flying through the wooden left beam of the front porch of Zach's house and into the sitting room. Zach's parents were watching television, and shouted in surprise and fear at the sight of the Predator. Fang roared loudly and dodged the spear the rogue threw at him. He caught it, spun around quickly and threw it back. The rogue was not as quick as Fang, and it stuck in his chest. He looked down, then back at Fang. The Predator gurgled, twitched, and fell forward, the javelin sinking in deep and coming out the back. Green blood pooled beneath the dead alien. Fang walked forward, seemingly not noticing the teenagers or the two parents, and took the spear out of the rogue's corpse. He took a blue solution and poured it over the body, which disentigrated in a sizzle of smoke and blue liquid. He then pressed some keys on his wrist guantlet and vanished in a crackle of electricity. Zach somehow knew he was there still, and sure enough, when Fang passed by him, he saw Alissa's terrified face ripple. Zach was stunned.

They had just watched a monster fight.

Chapter 8

Nightfall...

Fang had completed his mission of finding and killing the rogue Predator, but he now had to continue his first mission of finding and killing the loose Aliens. The boy had taken care of the first one, and now he had tracked several more to a store on the west side of town. Hopefully, he could get there before anyone else got killed. He took out a plasma pistol, loaded two canisters, and fired an experimental shot. Satisfied, he took out a needle with some liquid in it, and injected it into his system. The serum would make him stronger than normal and more resistant to the Alien's acidic blood. But he had to be careful; too much would make him go into a rage and he would kill senselessly. He growled in pain and took the needle out. Ready, he bounded on a rooftop and headed west.

Zach's home...

"As you can see, the carnage has spread throughout most of the city, leaving heaps of dead bodies and bloody destruction in its wake. The citizens of Bailey City fear that this may be the end of-"  
Zach turned off the TV, shaking his head. He sat down next to Carly, who was shaking in terror. She was staring into space. Carly screamed smally and jumped when Zach put an arm around her.  
"Hey, hey! It'll be alright," he said. He pulled her close and hugged her, trying to pass on unspoken words of comfort. DJ had his head in his hands. Turner and Zach's father paced. Percy was deep in thought, and Zach's mother was crying. Mr. Martin took out his cell phone and attempted to call somebody. He put it away.  
"Signal's still out," he said in distaste. He resumed pacing.  
DJ turned the TV back on the news. Instantly, carnage appeared on the screen. Alien creatures like the one Zach beheaded charged everywhere, attacking and killing people. A news caster spoke over the screams.  
"We are in the center of Bailey City at the town square where things just went straight to hell! These unidentied creatures are spreading total and complete carnage everywhere!" the news caster said.  
Zach saw a chopper fly above the scene with a search light on. The beam illuminated the areas Zach could not make out, and what he saw sent shivers through his spine; death, and a whole lot of blood.  
"Oh my god! The beam from the chopper has just uncovered even more death than what we saw earlier! These creatures are everywhere!"  
The cameraman zoomed in on the carnage, and DJ threw up.  
"Sorry," he said, wiping his mouth.  
"Turn it off! Just turn it off!" begged Carly. Zach did. "That was horrible!"  
Nobody said anything. They were all thinking the same thing. Zach heard sirens outside. Whether they were police or ambulance he didn't know. Probably both. All of a sudden, a hissing noise came from behind him. Everybody froze. Zach slowly turned around. An Alien was literally right behind him, slime dripping on his shoulder. Its fangs shined in the wet slime. The lips were curled up. Zach could see his reflection in the black head. No eyes. The creature hissed loudly again. Zach ducked and the Alien jumped forward, missing him but landing on Percy! Percy screamed and everyone else got jolted back into reality. Percy tried to escape, but it was futile. The monster opened its mouth, revealing its lethal second jaws, and Percy screamed louder. It was cut short quickly.

Zach's mother screamed when the blood pooled from Percy's head. She stared in horror when the Alien turned to her. It opened its mouth and hissed loudly.  
"Come on!" shouted Zach. He grabbed his mother's arm and pulled her out of the way just as the Alien jumped at where she was seconds before. Everybody followed Zach out of the house. The rain fell in torrents and stung his eyes.  
"We need a gun!" he shouted over the thunder.  
"There's a pistol in my car!" DJ said. Zach immediately ran to the truck and opened the door. He rummaged for a few seconds until he found it. A .20 caliber Colt. He turned back to the house and found the Alien in front of him. He punched it in the head and sent it spiraling to the street. He raised the pistol to fire, but didn't need to; a semi smashed into it, tearing it in half! The Alien screetched and the front half rolled to the lay there, smoking. Blood spread to DJ's car. Zach leaped out of the path of the substance before it reached him.  
"Lucky that semi arrived when it did, eh?" joked DJ. Turner smacked him in the head.  
"Ow!" whined DJ.  
"No jokes, bonehead! This is serious! Percy just got killed, and Zach just nearly!"  
"Just trying to lighten the mood! Jeez!"  
Zach's dad spoke up.  
"We need to get away from this place as fast as possible. If we don't, then we all die."  
"Pleasant thought!" said DJ. Turner smacked him again. "Quit doing that! It hurts!"  
"Good! It means I'm teaching you something!"  
"Shut up!" said Sheryl and Alissa. Zach looked at them. They looked miserable and upset. The rain had flattened their hair and it stuck to their faces. Their clothes were soaked and stuck to them. The same went for Carly as well.  
"Everybody get a car!" Zach said."Carly, Alissa, DJ, you're with me!"  
They all listened and piled in Zach's and his dad's cars. Lightning flashed as the cars drove down the street.

On the west side...

Fang kicked the barred door of the gun store in and stalked inside. His heat vision allowed him to see things much more clearly in the darkness. He registered blood on the walls and floor. Fang walked silently behind the counter and saw the mutilated body of the store keeper. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. That must have been where the Aliens got in. To the right was a partially broken open door. Fang went to it and slashed the lock. Total blackness greeted him. He switched his vision to his normal eyesight, infrared, and saw the stairs leading down. Storage. Fang walked downward carefully. He had expected to encounter his quarry by now, and was tense. He heard a dripping noise, and stepped in something wet. Fang looked at the ground, and saw a puddle of something. He crouched and took a sample. Data whizzed cross the screen of his mask. Blood. He looked to the ceiling and saw blood dripping. The situation was dire, and was looking even more grim every minute he let one escape his grasp. Fang needed to get moving. The Predator turned and moved on deeper into the storage. Crates and shelves were everywhere. Suddenly, he bumped into something and nearly tripped. He looked around and down, but saw nothing. Quickly, he switched to Green mode and saw hundreds, maybe thousands of Alien eggs around him. They were breeding.

Chapter 9

Zach's car reached 70 as they turned a corner and nearly hit a man. He had a grey beard and greying hair, and was bloody and dirty. Zach got out of the car and helped him. The man was having trouble breathing. He struggled to speak, gasping.  
"K-Kill me!" he wheezed. Zach looked horrified. Carly attempted to get out of the car, but Zach shook his head. Carly got the message.  
"Why?" asked Zach.  
"It's inside me," the man said. "Too late!"  
Almost immediately, Zach heard a loud snap, and the man's eyes bulged. There was more cracking. Blood seeped through the man's shirt and mouth. The man screamed and arched his back. Zach stumbled backward. The man's chest started bulging and ripped open. The ugliest creature Zach had ever seen burst out, screetching. The man's eyes rolled back and he fell backward. He was dead. Somehow, Zach knew this was the young Alien. He hurried back into his car.  
"Let's go," he said. He shifted into drive and sped from the scene. His dad followed. Zach was shaken and more terrified than ever. Alissa was crying. DJ looked like he might hurl again. Carly was shaking. They drove in silence. Zach attapted to ignore the carnage around him. Every few minutes, a screaming person would hit his glass, screaming to be let in. As much as it hurt, he drove on. Tears stung his eyes when he heard the helpless screaming. Soon, the rain let up. They reached the west side of town. There was not many people here. Blood streamed out of a store and into the road. Just then, he heard a loud POP! and his engine blew. He swore under his breath. Smoke rose from the hood.  
"Just great," he said. He got out of the car and walked over to his dad, who also out of his car.  
"How much fuel?" he asked.  
His dad shook his head.  
"Not enough."  
Zach groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down the street and sighed.  
"Guess we're walking, then," he said.  
"Then we'll need weapons," his father said. "There's a gun store just down the street. We can use what fuel I have left to get there."  
"Right."  
Zach motioned for Alissa, Carly, and DJ to get in his father's car. It was a very tight fit, but everyone managed to get in. Zach sat on the floor. At the gun store, Zach stopped the group.  
"What's wrong?" asked his mom. Zach pointed. The door.  
"The door's been busted down. Somebody else has been here."  
He looked down and saw bloody footprints going inside, but none coming out.  
"They're still there."

Inside, all was quiet. Not even the AC was running. The group silently crept to the front desk. Paperwork lay unfinished and bloody. Zach's father went around and grabbed a shotgun from the wall. He put some shells into it and stuffed several packs in his pocket. He grabbed a rifle and tossed it to Zach, who handed the Colt back to DJ, who twirled it. Zach's father threw several bullet packs to him. Turner grabbed a Windsor and loaded it.  
"Protect the women. Do not shoot unless needed. Got it?" ordered Mr. Martin. He grabbed some flashlights and tossed them to everybody. "We need to stay together and in one place until help arrives. No wandering. Zach, Turner, you go scout the basement. DJ and I will stay here with the girls."  
Zach and Turner nodded. They headed for the basement. The lock was slashed. Turner gulped and shakely pushed the door open. It creaked. Zach flipped the switch to the light. Nothing. He turned on his flashlight. The beam lit the stairs. Dust motes floated around in the glare.  
"Come on," he said.  
"Yeah. Right behind you," whispered Turner fearfully. Zach didn't blame him. After this experiance, he was moving far away from Bailey City as he could. The stairs creaked with each step they took downward. The door slowly swung shut with a click. Except for the flashlights, the darkness smothered them. The walls and floor were concrete. Zach thought he heard whispers, but it was probably just his imagination. Still...  
"Zach, do you hear that?" whispered Turner. Zach swung his light to Turner. His face was wet with sweat. His eyes darted everywhere. He was shaking. Zach felt a chill move up his spine.  
"Yeah, I do. This place is giving me a bad feeling," he said.  
"I want to get out of here!" Turner said. Zach shook his head.  
"We have to scout it out."  
Turner moaned and walked forward, following Zach.

Unnoticed by them...

Fang watched in silence as the two teenage boys moved on below him. They had no idea what they had just walked into. They should have stayed out of the basement. He growled softly. The boys' heads turned around.  
"What was that?" said the tall one, the one Zach had called Turner.  
"I don't know," said Zach, the shorter one. "Come on. Let's continue. The sooner we get out of this place, the better."  
Fang got up and leaped across the rafters. He grabbed the beam in front of him and swung back up before he hit the ground. He nearly got exposed by the light beam. His feet did not stay the shadows, however.  
"Did you just see that!" shouted Turner.  
"What was that?"  
"There's someone else down here with us," said Zach.  
Fang sped across the rafters, trying to avoid the light beam. But, at least one part of his body kept getting illuminated.

On the ground...

Zach was getting more uneasy as the light lit up the figure. He breathed heavily. He was sweating like crazy. He grabbed Turner, and he spun around. His eyes were wild.  
"We need to get out of here!" said Zach. Turner nodded. They turned and ran. A sudden clunking sound spurred Zach on. It got closer. Zach was petrified. He ran into a crate and went down. His flashlight rolled away and spun, the beam lighting up different parts of the room.  
"Turner!" he yelled. No answer. "Turner!" Still no answer. The light stopped rolling and focused on something. Zach scurried to his feet and ran to the lump. He stepped in something wet. It was blood. Instantly, he felt a feeling of dread. He knelt next to the body, not caring that he was kneeling in blood. He almost didn't want to turn the body over, but he did anyway. Turner was dead, his chest ripped out and empty. Zach's hands trembled as he touched his dead best friend's face. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed Turner's terrified eyes. He picked up his body with difficulty and struggled to the stairs. Now, it was personal.

In the rafters...

Fang watched the boy carry the tall one to the stairs. Fang was not desensitized enough to feel sadness for the boy. Even a cold-hearted killer like him had feelings. He felt even worse now that he realized he had failed to stop the Alien from impregnating him. The Facehugger that had latched on to him fell off and died rather quickly. Fang was forced to rip the heart out the poor boy to stop the spread of the Aliens. He did it while he was still out cold. He didn't feel a thing. Fang turned his back on the two and leaped onto the wall. His foot spikes and wrist claws allowed him to climb the wall with ease. He took one last glance at the boy and climbed out of the hole in the wall. He would return later.

Inside the basement...

Zach kicked the door and it flew open. He struggled into the room and layed Turner's body on the floor. Zach collapsed to the floor, leaning his head against the desk. Sheryl and Alissa started crying when they saw Turner. Carly turned away. Zach saw several dead Aliens lying around. Three had shotgun holes riddled in their heads. One had six pistol holes.  
"We really need to get out this town!" Zach said. He layed his rifle down next to him.  
"Yes, but how do you get out when the front entrance is blocked by hundreds of Aliens?" said his father.  
Zach looked to the entrance and nearly passed out.  
They were trapped.

Chapter 10

Zach rushed behind the counter and grabbed an SMG and loaded it. He noticed another shotgun and loaded that, too. He tossed his rifle to his dad, who passed it on to his wife. She looked at it like it might blow up in her face any minute.  
"If we die, we die fighting!" said Zach. DJ looked at his pistol, then tossed it away and picked up an Uzi.  
"Now we're talkin'!" he said cheerfully.  
"How long have they been there?" asked Zach. DJ looked at the Aliens.  
"About a half hour, maybe," he said.  
"Well, their chance to attack just got cut short!"  
Zach fired his gun, and Aliens fell to the ground, screetching. Several of the creatures charged forward, hissing, but get cut down.  
All of a sudden, Sheryl screamed. Zach and his father turned to her. Sheryl was attacked by an Alien. Zach and his dad rushed to aid her but it was too late. The Alien bit down ob her carotid. Blood spewed everywhere. She made a strangled gurgling sound and her eyes rolled up into her head. She went limp. The Alien tore a piece of flesh out of her neck and dropped the body. Maroon blood pooled around her head. The severed artery pulsed with sickening clarity. The Alien stepped towards them. Zach spewed bullets at it with his SMG. The Alien shrieked and fell over dead.  
"I could use some help over here!" DJ shouted. Two Aliens were attacking him.  
Zach rushed over, firing as he did so. The firs Alien had its arm shot off, and it screetched in pain. DJ stabbed it in the head. Zach put his gun in the second Alien's mouth.  
"Eat lead, ugly!" he growled. He pulled the trigger and held it. The beast's head was blown off. The final Alien was dead. So far as they knew.  
Carly was trying to comfort Alissa over the death of Sheryl.  
"We have to get out of here," stated his mother.  
"I have something to show you first," said Zach.

Chapter 11

Zach held his flashlight shakily. His terror had grown every minute they stayed here, and now it tried to control his senses. Every little creak made him jump, every little whisper made him turn his head, and every little shadow sent chills racing down his spine, goosebumps up his arms. He threw the beam in every area he saw a shadow move, but nothing appeared but boxes. He heard whispers, and he looked to the group. They heard them too. He started sweating. What was causing this terror that they couldn't see? He stepped in something, but didn't look down. He knew what would happen. He heard a whisper that sounded like it was right beside him, and jerked his head to the left, but noone was there. Zach started to breathe erratically. His hair stood on end. He heard a clanking sound from behind and saw DJ shaking violently in terror, his gun shaking. That was causing the clattering noise.  
"Sorry!" whispered DJ, and tried to grab a hold on himself. They continued deeper into the storage. Suddenly, Zach saw a large shadow move up in front. He froze. The shadow got closer. Zach moved back. It came closer. Closer. Closer. It jumped on Zach! Zach fell to the ground with a shout. The thing that jumped on him was just Doug! He sat up and scratched Doug's ear as the animal panted. Everybody crowded the dog and loved on him. Suddenly, Doug started growling. It was deep, gutteral, unearthly noise that turned Zach's blood to ice. He slowly looked up and saw nothing. Then...  
Blue electricity appeared and zapped and crackled as the form a seven foot creature appeared. It looked at Zach threw its mask and growled. Fang.

Chapter 12

Fang...

Nobody moved a muscle. They were like statues. Doug growled again and barked. Fang looked down at the animal and X-rayed him. He saw that the beast's vitals were fine. The dog continued to bark. Fang turned on his laser targeting system. He aimed at the dog. He switched on his shoulder cannon and powered up. The animal was giving him a headache. He would not really fire, just scare him. It worked. The dog cowered and backed off. Still, Fang did not put away his cannon. He moved the laser on Zach's chest. The ooman looked down, then back at Fang. Fang slowly moved a hand to his belt. He saw the boy tense and paused. The boy did not relax. Fang pulled out his pistol. Everyone tensed, but Fang did not stop; he could kill them all easily if he wanted to, but he didn't. He pointed the gun to Zach.  
"Take it," he said gruffly in English. He saw the look of surprise on the humans' faces. The gun was primed to fire, and had several full plasma canisters inside. The ooman slowly took the gun. When he did, Fang watched as the boy admired the weapon. He looked at Fang.  
"Uh...Thanks?" he said. Fang lifted his head slightly and turned away, his braids swinging behind him. He gets swallowed up by the darkness. When the humans were also swallowed up, Fang stopped. He punched several keys on his wrist guantlet and a rectangular box popped out. It started beeping. A bomb. And one primed to explode in four minutes and rend this building G-O-N-E. Gone. Fang tossed the killer box into the mass of eggs and RAN RAN RAN!

Zach...

Zach stepped carefully among the mass. The eggs glowed a soft, flouresent green. There seemed to be thousands of them. Unnoticed by any of them, one of the eggs starts to open. The top curled down like wilting flower petals. Alissa wandered a bit too close. With a shriek, the creature inside flew out and latched onto her face. Alissa went down with a thump, out cold. Suddenly, Fang reappeared out of the gloom. He stopped and stared at the motly group. He bent and picked up Alissa's body. Gestured for the humans to follow. They did, and speedily. Moments after they fled the building, it went up in a big ball of fiery gas, brick, metal, and organic material. The hundreds of packs of gunpowder added to the force, and flung them all to the ground. Just as quickly, it was over. Debris rained down on them, along with ash, and a lot of slime. The road was littered with bricks and cinderblocks. Part of an egg and whatever was inside it landed next to Zach with a SPLAT! The creature wiggled faintly and feebly. Zach looked at it in disgust.  
"Everyone okay?" called out Zach's father.  
DJ looked at Alissa.  
"Alissa's down!" he said.  
Fang got up and grabbed Alissa's unconscious body. The Facehugger tightened its grip. He knew what needed to be done. He unsheathed the blades and gored her out, to the horrified shouts of everyone else. He ripped out the blades, pulling out the half-developed Alien Chestburster. Alissa's dead body fell to the ground. Carly finally cried. Zach stared in shock at the Chestburster gored on Fang's claws. Fang threw the thing away and left the group to find their way out.

Carly ran to Alissa's dead body and tugged at the Facehugger. It was no use. She was sobbing hysterically.  
"No, no, no, no, no! Not this way! No!" she sobbed. She leaned over her body, not caring about the blood. Zach put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. He leaned next her.  
"She's gone, Carly," he said. She sobbed and leaned into his arms. Zach felt like crying, too.

Chapter 13

Fang...

Fang crept quietly through the dead city. A flash of movement caught his eye. He looked into a window shop. His reflection stared back. Suddenly, an Alien crashed through and onto his chest! It screamed while doing this. The two rolled into the middle of the road. For the moment, the Alien had the upper hand. It scratched and clawed at Fang's mask. Fang kicked at it and it flew over his head and landed in a heap. He leaped to his feet and faced the creature. It hissed. Three more joined it. Fang paused with his hand on his shuriken. The Aliens seemed to almost grin. They advanced.  
POOM!  
The lead Alien's head exploded in a spray of acid and gore. It keeled forward and flopped dead. The other three were momentarily distracted, giving Fang the chance to throw his shuriken. It sliced through the heads of all three and returned to his hand. Fang carefully replaced it. He looked to his right and saw the smoking plasma pistol in Zach's hands. He had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. The ooman was breathing heavily. Fang growled and advanced. When he was directly in front of Zach, he stopped. He slowly raised his hands to his mask. Pulled two tubes from them. As they were disconnected, they made a hissing sound. Fang slowly pulled his mask off. Without his mask, he saw the environment in the infrared spectrum. The ooman looked at him with horror. That was to be expected. Fang had two pairs of madibles, an inner mouth, and pointed teeth. He had small, yellow eyes and a large crest with ridges. The ridges had small horns on them. He had a rough look to him. Fang had a single, white scar running from the top part of the left side of his face to the bottom of the right side of his face. He no nose. Instead, a small pink area replaced it. He looked angry, but maybe that was the effect of the folds of skin, or muscle, or whatever it was that replaced the eyebrows that should have been there. Fang roared. Zach stumbled back slightly. Fang grabbed him by the shoulders. He took a claw out of his pouch. He raised it to Zach's cheek. Pressed it. A sizzling sound. Fang made a horizontal dash and then a curved vertical one beneath it. The ooman was marked with the sign of his clan. Fang clicked in approval. The ooman raised a shaking hand to his cheek. Fang cocked his head.

Suddenly, a rumbling met their ears. Rubble clattered to their feet. A piece stone stopped at the heel of Fang's sandal. With a great explosion, the Queen burst out the ruins of the gun store.

Chapter 14

The 15 foot tall Alien Queen shrieked loudly and looked to the group of humans. They stared at her in complete terror. The Queen had a huge crest covered most of her head. She had four arms; two tiny ones and two large ones. The tail was about twenty feet long with a cloac about three or four feet long. On her back were six long extensions. The huge mother was jet black in appearance and PISSED! She shrieked lodly again and looked to where Fang was with Zach. She emitted a hiss. Fang let out a roar. Popped out his wrist blades. Zach opened his mouth slightly. Then he remembered his plasma gun. He fired. The blast smacked the Queen in the crest. Where it hit her, it blew chunks off. Acid sprayed. Some of it landed on a car. The car was eaten through. Zach spotted Fang's javelin near the hole in the building. Crap! It was too far! Carly was close though.

"Carly!" he shouted. She looked to him. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Get the javelin!"

She looked behind her and saw the spear. She grabbed it. Ran. The Queen's cloac struck at where she was just seconds ago. She screamed in terror and sped up. DJ grabbed a piece of cement and chucked it at the Alien. He cheered when it struck the crest and disoriented her.

"Yeah! Take that, stupid!"

She responded with a hiss. DJ backed away.

"Hey Zach! Whatever you're planning you better hurry and do it!" he called.

Carly handed Zach the spear. He aimed and threw. It was a lucky shot. The javelin sank into the Queen's head and appeared on the other side. The Queen shriked in agony and rage. She flailed her arms. Zach looked to grin at Fang, but he wasn't there. He looked at the building to his left and saw Fang bounding across the rooftop. His dreads flew behind him. When he was right behind the Queen he stopped.

Fang...

He stopped, looking down at the furious Queen. She must be stopped, or all the galaxy will pay. She was trying to get at the oomans. He had one shot at this. If he missed, he was history, as the oomans put it. He jumped. Fang nearly missed the spear, but grabbed it in time. He used the the angle at which it ripped out to land on the crest of the hissing Queen. He roared his superiority and jabbed the weapon deep into her head. Acid bubbled out and hissed. He kept sinking the spear in, until it poked out on the bottom of the neck. He leaped off and landed in a crouch. Fang stood and activated his shoulder cannon. He hissed and took aim. One shot. One critical shot. He really could not afford to miss this one. He fired.

The plasma blast hit the Queen and literally tore right through. The blast made a huge hole in the neck of the Queen and the building behind her. Suddenly, Fang felt a pain in his chest. He looked down. He had been stabbed by the Queen and not known it. He grabbed the cloac and pulled it out. His neon green blood stained the tail and his armor. He dropped it and fell to his knees. He growled weakly. The Queen was dead. The hive was gone. He succeeded. But he was dying. So this was what dying felt like. It was different than what he expected. He wanted to die surrounded by friends. But not like this. He had no friends. He fell forward. He was in a puddle of green blood. Suddenly, he felt himself being turned over. It was the ooman who saved him. Zach. He growled weakly. He felt his head being lifted. It was laid back down, but on something soft. It was Carly's lap. He moaned in pain.

"Hey, it's okay," said Zach. The male ooman looked at the girl. She was crying. Fang weakly took something from his pouch. It was a necklace. He handed it to Zach. He took it. Fang moaned again.

"Friend," he said. Zach and Carly looked at each other.

"Friend," they said. Zach's friends and parents nodded.

"Friend."

"Friend," repeated Fang. And died.

Zach...

Zach looked at Fang's body. He felt something warm on his cheek, and knew it was tears. He didn't bother wiping them away. Fang had called him a friend. He got up and walked away. The others watched him. He found Fang's mask and returned. Gently replaced it. He looked like a hero. He was a hero. Zach clenched his fist around the gift Fang had given him. He would always keep this with him.

Later, they gave Fang a hero's burial. They quietly stood for a moment.

"Let's go," said Zach. They turned and left the silent city behind them.

Epilogue

Hours later...

Beneath the rubble of the massive battle, something scritched and scratched. It pushed a piece of cement away and climbed out. It was a human. He was filthy and bloody, but alive.

"Thank God!" he said happily. Suddenly, a Facehugger attached to his face.

Farther away, something else was forcing its way to freedom. With a mighty push, Fang burst from the ground, roaring his mighty challenge...

THE END

I hope you guys thought that was an awesome story! It took me several months to write that. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
